bimmielmilitaryrepublicfandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha 38
History 100,000 BBY Not much is known about Alpha 38's history with the Celestials before their destruction, except that he was the commander of all security drones in Vault 17 and the Vault's caretaker in the absence of the Celestial Admiral. 100,000 BBY - 11 ABY 100,000 BBY - 30,000 BBY Not much happened during this time period. Alpha 38 lead the security drones in the extermination and confinement of the remaining Asorans on Kala after the Celestials left the planet to the security drones guardianship. A-38 also led the quarantine of the X-137 Xeno-Organism inside of Vault 17. By the year 57,374 BBY, Alpha 38 was the only remaining activated security drone on Kala, acting as the planet's sole protector. In the event of a breach of quarantine, Alpha 38 would re-activate an amount of security drones necessary to put the quarantine back into effect. One breach of quarantine (in Vault 19) was reported by Alpha 38 in 30,002 BBY. The report details the reactivation of 15 security drones, as opposed to the 2,516 drones created by the Celestials. Alpha 38 led the drones in suppressing the outbreak, resulting in it's eradication of the X-137 (Asoran) Xeno-Organism from Vault 19, as per Directive 19-4B. In the year 30,000 BBY, Alpha38 stop receiving transmissions from Celestial High Command, signalling the end of their Empire and their extinction. Alpha 38, without the guidance of it's masters, has started decommissioning security drones in order to maintain it's operational status, as per Directive 04-7G, the self-preservation directive. 30,000 BBY - 19 BBY After the Celestials were wiped off the face of the galaxy, Alpha 38 began repairing the Vaults, using materials gathered from the surface buildings. One time, in the year 3,956 BBY, Alpha picked up a strange transmission from a passing ship. Thinking it was a Celestial ship using a new signal, he copied the frequency and hailed the passing ship. He then realized his mistake when the ship began launching bombers to destroy his signal. So, he shut it down, and activated a Progenitor Device. The Progenitor began spurting out Attack Drones, a lesser version of the Security Drone, and they immediately deploy to engage the incoming fighters. Alpha 38 watches from the planet surface as the Attack Drones finish off all the bombers and force the orbiting ship to escape into hyperspace. Alpha 38 orders the Attack Drones to enter shut down inside of Vault 20, and vaporises one that questions his authority. Once they all shut down, Alpha 38 wandered the planet and found a shuttle landed on the outskirts of the ruined Celestial City (Provectus). He killed the crew and passengers (6 crew, 25 soldiers) and took the shuttle down into Vault 20 for scanning and possible repairs. Alpha 38 picked up another transmission from a passing civilian shuttle (a Taylander Shuttle) in the year 22 BBY. He himself went up into space and boarded the ship. He killed everyone on-board and took the ship down to the planet surface. He broke down the ancient shuttle capture almost 4000 years ago and started upgrading the hull, shielding, engines, and weapons on the Taylander Shuttle. Alpha 38 also felt a tremor go through his body in the year 19 BBY (actually, the exact moment Anakin and Obi-Wan fought on Mustafar), and began increasing his work speed. He knew his time was running out fast. 19 BBY - 11 ABY Alpha 38 installed the Holo-Net transceiver from the Taylander Shuttle into the War Room Main Computer, allowing him to be updated on what's going on in the Galaxy. He watched the Emperor's speech on the birth of the Galactic Empire, and felt fear for the first time in his life... fear that one day, he would either be destroyed by this Empire or worse, be forced to work for it. In 8 BBY, Alpha 38 was doing research on Onderon (seeing as how Onderon kept popping up in history where it shouldn't be (Mandalorian Wars, Jedi Civil War, Clone Wars), when he came across the birth certificate of one Cayden Tavers, the son of General Dorn Tavers and Princess Talia Tavers. He read through the young prince's file and noticed that his brain waves were similar to that of his own, and marked him as a potential candidate as a superior officer. It was that day that Alpha 38 began searching for a new Commander, seeing as how the Empire kept expanding, even with the Rebel threat present. In 2 BBY, Alpha 38 had up to 30 possible candidates, though none were more a perfect match than the young Onderonian Prince. Alpha 38 heard of the Battle of Yavin in 0 BBY. He celebrated this small victory of the Rebels by selecting a commanding officer from his list of candidates: Cayden Tavers. He began researching everything about Onderon, even details the Onderonians themseves have forgotten, lost, or intentionally removed from memory. 8 ABY came by fast, and Alpha 38 was pleased to discover that Cayden was almost ready when he read an article on how one lone decommissioned fighter, piloted by the young Prince, took down 5 Imperialist fighters during the Imperialist Army's push to the Palace. Alpha 38 continued observing Cayden throughout his life, until he disappeared in late 9 ABY. Confused, Alpha 38 scanned the entire Holo-Net for over two months when Cayden popped up again, this time in a report from Ambassador Ashley Clearwater, stating that she has made contact with Cayden and that she'll begin convincing him to return to Onderon to help end the Civil War. Cayden once again disappeared off the Holo-Net, once the war ended. Alpha 38 scanned and scanned until he came across a report from the Onderonian himself, messaged to his Squadron Commander (at that time, Stormz), from inside an Imperial splinter faction known as the Vast Empire. Alpha 38 processed this, then acknowledged it as a necessary evil required during the current state of things in the Galaxy. Alpha 38 also kept an eye on the neighboring planet of Bimmiel, recently colonized by the Onderonian Prince, his family, and many colonists from several planets and species. He smiled internally when he learned that Cayden was the military commander of Bimmiel, remarking to himself that "he would make a most excellent commander." 11 ABY Characteristics Physical Characteristics Alpha 38 is, essentially, a gliding tank. Near-indestructible armor plating, a powerful (almost capital ship-grade) protective energy shield, and a height of 1.7 meters makes Alpha 38 a formidable opponent and ally. The eyestock is approximately 12 inches long, extending outward from the head-piece. It moves up and down on a hinge track, showing limited range of visibility if the head-piece is rendered immobile. The shaft is made of corrugated galvanised iron about 2 inches in diameter. At the end of the shaft is a rather large (4 inches in diameter) bulb that houses the eye-piece. A ring of yellow with a blue center makes up the visual sensor of the eye-piece. About 2 inches down the shaft from the "eye-bulb" is a set of 5 black disks, which protect the "eye-bulb" from dangerous cosmic rays during space flight. On top of the head-piece are two semi-large light bulbs, which turn on when Alpha 38 speaks. They are a sort of energy release valve, seeing as how the energy used by projecting auditory speech expels a lot of energy into the inside of the suit, hence why there are two valves to channel it out of the suit in the form of harmless light. Programming Characteristics Mission Alpha 38's mission is, simply, to "win the war". No other mission given to him is more important than winning the war against the Aesorans. However, once the war is over, a new mission may become his primary objective. In this respect, what with missions taking priority over everything, he and Cayden are very much the same. Directives *Directive 04-7G - Self-Preservation: 04-7G is the "self-preservation" directive, stating that Alpha 38 is to, by any means, ensure it's survival until relieved of it's duties by Celestial High Command. **Seeing as how the Celestials no longer exist, Directive 04-7G is continuously active until Alpha 38's destruction. *Directive 07-2E - Command Establishment: In the event that Celestial High Command is destroyed, Alpha 38 is to locate a potential candidate as a commanding officer for the Celestial installations located on Kala and it's sister planet. **Bimmiel was named by an Imperial surveyer long after the Celestials existed. Hence why it is referred to as Kala's sister planet. *Directive 19-4A - Installation Defense: 19-4A states that in the event of a hostile "alien" threat, Alpha 38 is to remove the threat by any means necessary, excluding Directive 42-1A. **"Alien" is used as a reference for anything foreign, as opposed to the human meaning for it: "not Human". *Directive 19-4B - Outbreak Procedures: 19-4B contains a list of procedures to be followed in the event of an X-137 Organism Outbreak. # Activate any and all operational Security Drones and activate "Search & Destroy" parameters # When Outbreak is confined to start location, containment protocols are to be initiated. # When X-137 Organism outbreak is contained, decontamination procedures are to commence. # Once Decontamination procedures are complete, all Security Drones, save Alpha 38, are to return to the Security Depot on Level 5 and shut down. **Directive 19-4B has only been activated twice: once in 100,000 BBY and again in 30,002 BBY. It is unknown if it was again activated in 11 ABY, but seeing as how Alpha 38 is the last Security Drone active, it is very unlikely it was activated. *Directive 42-1A - Last Resort: In the event Directive 19-4B is ineffective in stopping the X-137 Organism outbreak, self-destruct procedures in the Vault facilities are to be initiated. **Directive 42-1A has never been activated, seeing as how Vault 17, the X-137 Organism, and Alpha 38 still exist. However, it is unknown, though very likely, that it has been initiated with the outbreak in 11 ABY. Sentience This is a bit of a secret programmed into Alpha 38, hidden for all of time in the event the Celestials were to be no more. However, without updating security protocols inside 38's programming, the secret could potentially be discovered. Personality Alpha 38 is, like Cayden, a soldier. He obeys any and all orders given to him by his superiors, even ones that break any sort of moral code. Alpha doesn't give second chances. He doesn't allow his adversaries to escape, whether by tactical retreat or by his own mercy. He has no concept of emotion what-so-ever, save for anger, rage, and hatred. He is also a sort of genius, capable of computing massive amounts of calculations and the sort in a matter of seconds. Alpha 38 also has a hidden subroutine that allows him to feel emotions, but is only activated with a specific spoken command in an unknown language, most likely from Alpha's species. That subroutine, not only allows him to feel emotion, but also makes him a pacifist. Alpha is loyal to those he considers his equals and superiors. He also doesn't hesitate to kill anyone who is either a threat to himself/his allies or who is about to/already has breached quarantine and released the X-137 Xeno-Organism. Category: Amacuse